marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
WRATH: Volume 1 Issue 3
Appearances for Story 3 Featured Characters: * Wrath (Christopher Michael Thompson) 'Supporting Characters:' * J. Osborne * Katrina Brant Antagonists: * Life Foundation ** Carlton Drake '' * Utopia Crime Industry ** Techno-Venom (Kingpin) ** Blackheart '' '' '''Other Characters: * Unnamed Bank Robbers 'Locations:' * Unnamed Bank 'Items:' * Wrath symbiote Synopsis for Story 3 -Christopher grabs two of the robbers and throws them on the sidewalk as they are passed out. A girl with red hair follows him as she witnessed him stop the store clerk getting robbed. -Christopher's senses starts recognizing the girl following him as people are walking pass him. He makes it an alley way. When the girl turns, the person is gone. Confused, the girl searches around the alley way before a red web hits her camera as the camera flys off to Christopher (as the symbiote). Christopher is hanging from a wall. "Hey! Give my camera back!" The girl yelled at him. "Give it back to you? Why would I do that?" Christopher asked. "Because I need to get a story and you're the perfect story!" The girl explains. "Please!" -Christopher thinks. Going through his mind. "Chris. Listen, try talking to her. She might be helpful" The wrath symbiote said in his mind. "But what if she tries to.." ''Christopher says as he is talking to the symbiote in his mind. "Trust me. Try. If it doesn't work out, then we can steal that camera. We can't let the Life Foundation find us!" The symbiote says. -Christopher gets down from the wall to confront Katrina. His head forms back to his normal self while his body is still full symbiote. Christopher hands Katrina her camera. "Listen to me. You can't tell anyone Katrina. Not the police, not News. No One!" "Wha-? Why?!" Katrina asks in shock. "I'll explain. Let's head to my home." Christopher explains. "Home? Why not take my car?" Katrina says. "Huh" Christopher says. -Christopher turns back to normal and walks with Katrina to her car. Once inside, they drive to Christopher's house. They come in and Katrina sits down on his table as Christopher gets out drinks of water. He hands a cup to her as he sits dow. "Why can't I tell anyone?" Katrina asks him. "Well... it's a long story. The creature was in a vile when I found it. It saved me and I don't know how because afterwards, I was back to normal. I had my knee torn apart and my arm twisted in the other direction.. It was a mess but I survived somehow. Then, I spoke it and it said it needs to hide... from a Foundation" Christopher says. Katrina perked up in excitement. "You don't mean...?" Christopher perked up in shock. "You know about the Life Foundation?!" he exclaimed. "Yeah I did. There was former sciencetists that told me about this. Key word, Was" Katrina explained. Christopher, confused, answered. "Was? What happened?" "After publishing what they said... they were found dead. My story didn't go as far either as apparently, men in black that was apart of the Life Foundation told John to no longer release the news paper and shut up the articles for it" Katrina explained. "Jesus... The Foundation really doesn't want to be found at all." Christopher says. Katrina sighs. "Listen, I'll keep this a secret. Your sake and your friend's sake" Christopher perked up in reflif. "Thank you. You don't know how much good you're doing!" Katrina smiles, "Hey. Can you help me with something?" "Sure. What is it?" Christopher says. -Hours later, at a bank is gas and it's bells are ringing. Four men are wearing clown masks similar to Rob Zombie's masks from the Halloween remake run out of the building into the car and drive off. In the car, the men take off their masks. "Did you get the money!?" The getaway driver says. "Hell yeah! We going to be rich" The third robber says. -All the bank robbers celebrate as police officers start chasing them. The bank robbers look behind them to see officers chase them. "Ah shit! Drive faster!" The third bank robber says as he taps on the getaway driver. -Christopher (as the symbiote) is looking over the bank robbers as they are driving. His head is turned back to normal but his body is still in it's symbiote form. "You ready?''" The symbiote says. Christopher shakes his head yes and his head transformed back to normal. He screams as he starts swinging away. -The bank robbers manage to get away from the police after dodging them multiple times. They make it a abandoned warehouse and go inside it from the back in order for police to not see their car. They go inside it and set the bag on the table where they opened it and check the money. "Look at this beauty! We are going to be filthy rich!" The bank robbers say. -Then the ceiling of the warehouse starts to break as the middle of the ceiling starts cracking. A red hand breaks through the ceiling and he drops down as the symbiote. "What the hell?!" The first bank robber says as he is grabbed first and struck onto the third bank robber. The second pulls out his pistol and starts shooting at the symbiote person. Christopher shoots a web at the gun and aims the gun at a pipe that he is standing next to and fires it. The pipe's hot steam blows the man's face, burning it and causing him to flail on the floor in pain. -A robber cocks his shotgun at Christopher turns around and walks slowly. "St-Stay away from me!" The robber says as he is walking back, aiming the gun at the symbiote man. "Try me!" The symbiote man says. -The man then shoots a fire at the man's chest. Then the chest is quickly regenerated back to normal. The symbiote man starts laughing as he is walking to the fourth robber. "N-No. Please!" The bank robber says as he is grabbed by the face and slammed on the bag of cash, causing him the table to be broken in half. Knocking him out. -Christopher changes back to normal and goes through one of the robbers pockets and finds his phone. He dials 911 in it. "911. What's your emergency?" A female operator asks. "A robbery in process" Christopher says as he sets the phone on the floor and leaves as the phone is on. -A minute later, officers arrive to see the robbers knocked out cold. The main officer looks in shock as he sees the robbers knocked out. "Oh my God..." One officer questions this. "Who did this because this just made our job easier" -As the rest of the officers look around. They find the second robber knocked out with a red spider symbol on his chest. "Well, I guess we got another Spider-Man" The second officer explains. -Kingpin and a court of people are watching a big screen TV, seeing a news report of the robbers at the warehouse. Kingpin turns off the TV as a man looks stunned. "So does anyone want to explain why the symbiote was responsible?" A unnamed member speaks up. "Well, that scientist must be responsible for it. He was responsible for betraying us!" "I have a conclusion. I've been studying these creatures for a long time and I know who is it!" Carlton explains as he stands up. "Who is it?" One unnamed scientists asks. Carlton pulls out a news paper featuring Christopher's interview with Katrina about his injuries. "This is him.. So, I would like to bring out my associate" Kingpin, confused, perks up. "Associate?" "Meet Blackheart!" Carlton says as a man with body armor and a mask walk out. -Everyone becomes shocked. "Holy!" Every Life Foundation scientist says in shock while Kingpin smiles. Kingpin stands up from his seat. "Well, I got one thing to say, Mr. Blackheart." "Welcome to the family" Deaths * None Trivia TBA Category:Christopher Michael Thompson (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Katrina Brant (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Blackheart (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Carlton Drake (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:J. Osborne (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Wrath (Klyntar) (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Utopia Crime Industry (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:Life Foundation (Earth-7777)/Appearances Category:WRATH Issues